


Knocked Down

by lyonie17



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers get knocked down, but they get up again.  </p><p>AKA I have made a cheesy celebration of the Avengers movie, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Down

Also starring: Robert Downey Jr's amazing range of facial expressions

Also also starring: Phil Coulson is a fanboy

Also with: Tony Stark can and will piss off a saint

Also also with: Loki just doesn't get it.  He keeps getting up, but he just gets knocked down again.

 

 

 

 password is avengers

[Knocked Down](http://vimeo.com/48759590) from [lyonie17](http://vimeo.com/user1642067) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
